Love Hurts
by ChibiGoesRawr
Summary: Nothing more than a mere tale about FT members being rejected, getting together and getting better.


**"Oh, innocent victims of Cupid,**

**remember this terse little verse;**

**To let a fool kiss you is stupid,**

**to let a kiss fool you is worse." -E. Y. Harburg**

* * *

**Love Hurts**

* * *

**"Love hurts. It burns a hole threw you, even though you knew it was coming. You denied it to yourself and even told yourself it's going to be okay when you knew it wasn't. You knew the consequence, and yet you continued. What is it about love that keeps us going? Is it the feeling of rejection? The feeling of 'love'? What is it that keeps us awake at night, and crave for a lover? What is it about love; what's the deal about it? It's a mere emotion people make a big fit about." ~Uki Tea Naama**

* * *

**Summary: Nothing more than a mere tale about FT members being rejected, getting together and getting better.**

**Disclaimer: This came from ****_Fairy Tail_**** by Hiro Mashima.**

**Chapter One: Break-Up's**

* * *

Lucy told Gray that she loved him for some time. She was rejected in an instant. Juvia witnessed this, and took it as a win. She confronted Gray and told her that she loved him. They had a long make-out session. In front of Lucy. Lucy was devastated and so she left crying.

******-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.********-.-.-.-.-.-**

Natsu, whom was madly in love with Lisanna, told her. He was rejected. She went up to Warren and told him that she loves him so much. Natsu being a hot-head, punched Warren. Lisanna insisted that she hated Natsu for doing that. Natsu, for once, was heart broken.

******-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.********-.-.-.-.-.-**

Romeo had thought he had found his Juliet; Wendy. And so he told her that. He was slapped at the end of his confession. She admitted she loved some other guy down the street, and so Romeo wanted to kill himself so badly. He ran away.

******-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.********-.-.-.-.-.-**

Aries wasn't so happy, either. She confronted Loke and screamed. "Loke, I LOVE YOU!" Rejected. Must I say any more?

******-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.********-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cana found Laxus hanging out in Magnolia. She pulled Laxus from the crowd and stood on her tip-toes to reach his ear. She told him her secret. She was rejected like the rest. Torn into pieces, she ran back to the group of other's who were rejected.

******-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.********-.-.-.-.-.-**

They all stood still. No one spoke. "So," the blonde maiden sniffed, "Who were you rejected by?" She put on a fake smile and a fake chuckle. "Lisanna," Natsu started. "Wendy..." Romeo used his ebony locks to cover his tear-stained cheeks. Aries came out with pink smoke surrounding her. "Lo-Loke..." Aries began crying at the name of her former lover. "Laxus, but of course, I'm not good enough.." Cana tried her best to keep herself from choking on all of the tears. No one spoke again.

******-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.********-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sabertooth's guild member, Sting Eucliffe, was looking for some sparks also.

******-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.********-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sting, who was trying to 'woo' Minerva, failed miserably. Epic fail. He decided to leave as he picked up one of the papers. "FAIRY TAIL IN SHOCK AFTER PEOPLE ARE REJECTED" Sting read. He left his allies; Lector, Rogue and Frosh. He went onto a train, heading straight for Magnolia. He crawled underneath a table as he began to weep.

Sting was taking a train to Fairy Tail; the place which had the same problem as him. He wiped his tears away as he returned to his usual neutral face.

Sting arrived at Fairy Tail to be greeted by his most favorite allies, which he left behind; Lector, Rogue and Frosh. Rogue had been looking for a girlfriend, anyways.

The two burst open the doors as the group of rejected, now called Rejected Fairies, ran up to them. They actually greeted them as the rest of the guild members merely stared.

******-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.********-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN**

* * *

**Okay, well, this is a new kind of writing for me-3 But you know, I love new stuff ;D At the top, the format will be like this:**

**"-Insert actual quote here-"**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**...Love Hurts...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**"-Insert my quote here-"**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Summary**

**Disclaimer**

**Chapter**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**S**

**T**

**O**

**R**

**Y**

**G**

**O**

**E**

**S**

**H**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**!**

**!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A/N**

**So yes, the A/N WILL BE AT THE ****BOTTOM**** OF THE STORY. :3 I just don't wanna ruin my pretty top ._. TROLOLOL So, no reviews yet, so the reviews will be next chapter-3 ...If anyone reviews ^^' AND YES, the pairing is either: StingLu OR RougeLu. Your choice; I'll have a poll so you can choose... (if I have MORE THAN one chapter; Aka, if you guys want me to make another chapter to this story!) Okay, so, if this gets NO REVIEWS within a month, then I'm deleting it ^_^ Well, I hope you liked it! :D**

**Uki-nyan, OUT!**

**~Nya-Nya~**


End file.
